Declararse al estilo gajeel?
by Fran-neko-nee
Summary: Declararse conlleva a muchos mas hechos, en este pequeño one-shot, veremos a un gajeel, planificando su ansiada declaración de amor. (un asco de summary pero denle una oportunidad u.u) Por favor pasen y lean y ojala comenten :3


**Holaa!**

**Bueno aquí les dejo otra de mis ideas locas, acotación estas siempre ocurren cuando estoy en mis exámenes...**

**No les quito mas de su bello tiempo pero:**

**Fairy tail y sus personajes son de mashima-sama**

**Y a leer n.n**

* * *

**Declararse al estilo gajeel?**

porque al tomar mi guitarra, siento como si me liberara de cadenas falsas atadas a mis manos, siento como si la música fluyera en torno a mi, una faceta que nadie conocerá me alisto con mis mejores prendas, porque el publico lo merece y al oír que estos quieren, subo al escenario, me siento en mi silla ajusto el micrófono y:

Flash back

era una mañana tranquila en fairy tail, nada fuera de lo normal, natsu peleando con gray, erza estaba de misión, así que chicos ¡a aprovechar!, cana se encontraba bebiendo el desayuno, el maestro leyendo el diario, si claro el diario, juvia observando normalmente a su gray-sama desde atrás de un pilar del gremio, lucy leyendo con levy, sinceramente como es que pueden leer con el ambiente, gajeel sentado en un rincón del gremio escribiendo, todo era muy normal, esperen ¿gajeel escribiendo? es esto real ¿o mi mama me da mucha azúcar en el desayuno?, si aunque no lo crean este se encontraba muy concentrado escribiendo, a su alrededor tenia muchos papeles arrugados y varios lapices rotos, pobres lapices, la razón, era simple estaba pensando en una nueva letra para una super canción de amor, definitivamente esto no era normal.

Después de pensar en muchas posibilidades, como preguntarle indiscretamente a natsu, gray, laxus, gildarts, hasta el mismísimo elfman pero ninguno le dio una buena idea y es así como llego a escribir una canción, para nada mas y nada menos que a una pequeña peliazul que se había robado su corazón.

* * *

Haci que después de algunas horas, logro algo aceptable, maravilloso a sus ojos; ahora solo necesitaba que les prestaran el escenario; para una estrella como a el no debería ser difícil.

—Oii viejo —le susurro gajeel— me podría hacer un favor.

—... —el hombre al parecer estaba en el maravilloso mundo de los sueños.

— viejo hágame un favor! —lo samorreo un poco— ¡despierte de una jodida ves! —esta ves grito, a lo que a muchos le llamo la atención.

—no pasa nada je je — rió nerviosamente— vuelvan a lo suyo —a los demás chicos no les importo.

— ¿Que? —grito el anciano un poco asustado— Ah... gajeel solo eras tu, ¿que es lo que necesitas?.

— me podría prestar el escenario, como a las cuatro

— no lo se — respondió el maestro

—Como es que no lo sabe?

— Eso depende de mirajane —El anciano volvió a dormir, (parece que leer el diario lo agota xDD).

—Bueno el viejo esta descartado, ahora vamos con mira — pensó el dragón—.

* * *

Algo que no esperaba es que mira aceptara, pero al minuto le pidió la razón a lo que a gajeel no se pudo negar, o sea, hablamos de la demonio mirajane; al escuchar la explicación, esta accedió enseguida, al parecer tiene sierto fetiche sobre las confesiones de amor.

* * *

Fin del flash back. 

—¡bájate de una maldita ves, gajeel! -dijo un cariñoso pelirosa.

—esto esta dedicado al amor y desamor de muchos. - el dragón slayer de metal o se hacia el sordo o realmente lo era.

shobby dobby do~ una triste canción de amor ...

...shobby dobby doooh...

la vos garraspeante de gajeel, chocaba firmemente en el micrófono dando un efecto como decirlo único, llevaba su traje y sombrero blanco, con su fiel guitarra y sus gafas oscuras. A lo lejos una pequeña peliazul lo miraba entusiasmada, por otro lado estaba el mejor amigo del pelinegro, con sus pequeñas patitas se tapaba como podía sus oídos, el pobre sentía vergüenza ajena de su amigo, cabe decir que este no sabia sobre el plan del pelinegro.

—Heey coneja sube a bailar —lo dijo con un tono amenazante.

—H-hi! — a la pobre no le quedo de otra.

Muchos entre estallaban en risas, o se burlaban del músico, pero la pequeña levy veía a través de las gafas oscuras y llegaba a ver directamente el frío corazón de metal de gajeel. (el amor a muchos los ciega y ensordece :33)

Shobby dobby dooh~

... ellos eran de polos opuestos,

El famoso ella no,

El una gran estrella de rock,

ella solo una ratita de biblioteca...

La canción no tenia ni patas ni orejas, pero empezó a llamarles la atención a muchos, porque mas que canción parecía una declaración de amor, así que empezaron a caer en el plan del pelinegro, entre estos levy no se quedaba atrás ya que en su cabeza ya tenia una trilogía de una novela.(tiene una buena imaginación)

Shobby dobby doooh~~ la triste canción se acabo~.

Al finalizar gajeel se levanto de su silla, con todavía la guitarra en sus manos, bajo las escaleras de el escenario, quitándose las gafas lentamente como si de una cámara lenta se tratara, se dirigió hacia levy, agacho la cabeza hasta la altura de la oreja de ella, y le susurro:

Oii~ enana ¿quieres salir conmigo?

En minutos el gremio estaba celebrando una gran fiesta como solo ellos saben hacerlo, por la nueva pareja de fairy tail, aunque dispareja sea y muchos la vean tan distinta, ellos se complementan, porque una gran estrella de rock necesita a su ratita de biblioteca que lo haga tener los pies en la tierra.

* * *

** Y bueno? le gusto? Muchas gracias por los reviews de mis otros fics, no los había podido responder porque no tenían continuación.**

**Algún**** review? Se acepta de todo criticas, criticas constructivas, tomatazos :cc, etc.**

**Bueno los leemos pronto**

**Sayonara~**


End file.
